No se vivir sin ti
by NatyLynx
Summary: Es mi primer song-fic. no es muy largo, pero creo k esta bien. UNa muchacha timida, y un chico timido. RL y ?


**No se vivir sin ti**

**1ª parte: No se.**

Kathrin Griffin, una joven de Gryffindor, morena y de ojos castaños, pensaba a la vez que miraba al chico que quería, Remus Lupin. Lo conocía desde primero, lo empezó a querer en cuarto y ahora en séptimo sonreía a la vez que recordaba su convivencia. En esos momentos ella sentía que lo reconocería incluso con oírlo gritar.

Dejó de mirarlo y se puso ha hablar con sus amigas. Entonces alguien pasó por detrás de ella. Lo reconoció por su voz. Iba camino a las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos e iba hablando con sus amigos. Cuando ya lo creyó bastante alejado, terminó de verlo subir a la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor, que tan bien conocía.

Además de Kathrin conocía a la perfección, no solo el dormitorio del chico en Hogwarts, si no también en su verdadera casa, ya que había estado allí en un par de ocasiones.

Giró la cabeza para volver a ver a sus amigas, que la miraban traviesamente.

Lily Evans, una joven responsable y prefecta, era muy amiga de Remus, por la condición de prefecto de este, y además la novia formal de uno de los amigos del chicos, James Potter.

Y Emma Lupin, como se puede adivinar, era la hermana melliza de Remus. La chica tenía el pelo castaño, como su hermano, pero los ojos azules. Emma no solo era hermana de Remus sino que también era muy amiga de Sirius Black otro de los amigos del chico.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir algo?-preguntó Emma a quien le encantaría ver a su amiga con su hermano-Lo conoces mejor que yo, incluso sabes su secreto, y créeme que a él le gustaría encontrar alguien, que no fuera yo ni sus amigos, que aceptará lo que es.

Kathrin la miró dudosa.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior, por su incomodidad.

-No puedes negar que te gusta, por que el único que no lo sabe es él-sonrió Lily.

-Ya lo se, pero…-murmuró Kathrin.

-Pero…me da miedo pensar que reaccione mal. Él no sabe que yo conozco su secreto-terminó la morena.

-Lo que ocurre es que estas confusa. ¿Por qué iba a reaccionar mal? Remus sabe que me encanta contarle a mis amigas lo orgullosa que estoy de cómo mi hermano afronta su maldición. Le parecerá normal que tú lo sepas-razonó Emma.

Kathrin hizo una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba que sus amigas siempre tuvieran la razón.

Se quedó pensativa, como ella estaba siempre. Kathrin esperaba el día en que pudiera decirle algo a Remus sin miedo, o el momento en que este se diera cuenta de que existía.

Ahora Kathrin se encontraba en clase de Aritmacia y aunque Remus no estaba en la misma clase que ella, sabía bien donde estaba. Él daba estudios muggles al igual que Lily, y según esta hoy analizarían las marcas comerciales de los distintos productos muggles. Kathrin sonrió al recordar como cuando tenía 15 años, Emma la había invitado a su casa y rebuscaron en el armario del chico. La mayor parte de la ropa tenía tonos verdes y de una marca muy conocida en Inglaterra.

Después de las clases, Kathrin se encontró con sus amigas en el patio. Se sentaron las tres a los pies de un árbol esperando a que James llegase a por Lily. Entonces escucharon un alarido llamándolas y un silbido. Kathrin miró aunque sabía perfectamente quien era.

Kathrin se rió para sus adentros. Le encantaba ver como sonreía. Lily se levantó y salió corriendo en busca de James. Emma la siguió y se colocó entre su hermano y Sirius. Kathrin se dirigió a ellos a pasó lento, y cuando estuvo delante ni hizo ni dijo nada.

Emma miró a Kathrin y sonrió pícaramente como instándole a que dijera algo. Kathrin negó con la cabeza y miró de reojo a Remus.

Kathrin volvió a mirar a Emma y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente. Seguidamente dio una excusa a todos y se marchó de allí.

**No se-Melody**

**2ª parte: De que sirve.**

Remus estaba en la sala común con sus amigos, James Potter y Sirius Black. Se reían recordando antiguos sucesos. Entonces miró de reojo a la morena que estaba sentada en el sofá. Ella hablaba con sus dos amigas Lily Evans y Emma Lupin. Kathrin siempre le había gustado, pero él nunca había percibido ningún gesto por su parte, y eso siempre le había frenado a la hora de actuar.

Los tres decidieron ir a su habitación. Pasaron por detrás de ella y mientras le recordaba a Sirius lo ocurrido con Snape en quinto curso, pensaba:

-"Si solo me dijeses como tengo que actuar, te juro que lo haría"

Suspiró, comprendiendo la inutilidad de pensar y no actuar. Subieron a la habitación y ya allí hablaron tranquilamente.

-Remus, a veces resultas patético. Deberías hacer algo de una vez-le indicó James.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices a Emma? Es tu hermana, te ayudaría en todo-propuso Sirius.

-Estoy seguro de que Emma le ha dicho a Kathrin lo que soy, y ella no esta interesada en un licántropo-dijo Remus.

-Siempre compadeciéndote-replicó James serio.

-¿Tengo algo mejor que hacer?-preguntó Remus.

-Declararte, por ejemplo-sugirió Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza y se encerró en el baño.

Ahora iban de camino a clase. Remus iba al lado de Sirius y justo detrás de Kathrin. Ella iba con Emma y James y Lily detrás de ellos. Entonces Filch apareció delante de ellos. Estaba barriendo algún jarrón que un primerizo había roto y los miró mal cuando pasaron.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos pillo Filch volviendo tarde de aquella cita en Hogsmeade?-murmuró Sirius riéndose.

Remus pensó en ello, y luego se dijo a si mismo que Filch solo podría molestarle realmente si, en el hipotético caso de que alguna vez estuviera con Kathrin, los pillara volviendo de algún sitio juntos y muy tarde.

Después de las clases los chicos fueron en busca de las chicas. Las llamaron y pocos minutos más tarde Remus contempló como Kathrin se alejaba.

-¿Por que se va?-preguntó a su hermana.

-Pues-comenzó Emma-creo que va a hacer los deberes, por que tiene prisa.

-"¿Prisa?"-se preguntó a si mismo.

-Bueno, voy a la biblioteca. ¿Alguien viene?-preguntó Remus.

-¡No!-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-Me lo suponía-murmuró alejándose.

Sus amigos se miraron y se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

Remus se dirigió al interior del castillo, y después camino a la biblioteca. Se paró en la puerta, miró al interior, y vio a Kathrin haciendo los deberes. Él negó con la cabeza y se fue a la sala común.

-No serviría de nada-se dijo.

Remus estaba en la sala común mirando el fuego y pensando en por que Kathrin debía de tener prisa. Horas después no había echo los deberes, y no tenía información de la localización ni de sus amigos y su hermana, ni de Kathrin. Entonces Jack Grell se le acercó. Era un chico muy prepotente y cruel, al que le encantaba hacer apuestas. En realidad la mayoría de bromas que sus amigos y él habían echo, eran causadas por jack Grell, al que le encantaba picarlos, hasta quemarles la sangre.

-Lupin, tengo una nueva apuesta para vosotros-comentó Jack.

-Vete Grell-indicó Remus secamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala común y vieron entrar a Kathrin, a la que se le cayeron los libros al mirar a Remus. Jack se dio cuenta de cómo Remus la observaba y dijo maliciosamente:

-Estoy seguro de que no eres capaz de cualquier cosa, y de que nunca te atreverías a cumplir mi apuesta.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Remus harto y enfadado.

-Estoy seguro de que no te atreverías a besarla-murmuró Jack.

-¡Estás loco!-exclamó Remus frunciendo el cejo.

-Lo sabía-comentó con malicia.

Remus se quedó callado. Odiaba a ese chico y su prepotencia. No se atrevía a besar a Kathrin, pero tampoco quería dejar que ese imbécil se riese de él. Durante unos segundos en los que miró de reojo a la morena recoger sus libros, estuvo pensando algo, pero fue en vano.

-¿Qué Lupin? ¿Te atreves?-indagó con altivez Jack.

Remus se exasperó y se puso en pie. Se acercó a Kathrin, que se dirigía a su habitación, le cortó el paso y la miró. Ella lo correspondió muy confundida.

-Lo siento Kathrin-le susurró antes de eliminar el espacio que había entre ellos y besarla.

Después de eso Kathrin salió corriendo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Y Remus se había quedado estático pensando en lo ocurrido.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, y a la mañana siguiente no vio a Kathrin y no supo de ella en todo el día. Según Lily y Emma tampoco había estado en la habitación esa noche.

-Remus ¿Por qué Kathrin no esta con nosotros?-le preguntó Emma-Querido hermano me da en la nariz que lo sabes y no quieres contarlo.

Remus bajó la cabeza indicando que si, pero no dijo nada.

Ese día Remus no fue a las clases, si no que se pasó la mañana, la tarde, y parte de la noche buscándola, pero sin llegar a nada.

**De que sirve– David Civera**

**3ª parte: No, no.**

Kathrin se había encerrado en una habitación oculta de Hogwarts. En un principio había huido por vergüenza, pero cuando se encontró con Jack y lo contó lo ocurrido, decidió esconderse hasta calmarse completamente.

-"Lupin te besó por que le propuse una apuesta"-le había dicho Grell riéndose.

Kathrin se encerró enfadada. No con Lupin o con Grell, si no consigo misma por creer que alguna vez su sueño sería realidad. Aún así al día siguiente de estar escondida salió y se enfrentó a las preguntas de sus amigas, que no contestó, pero evitó encontrarse con Remus. Hasta que tres días después, la pilló desprevenida.

-Por fin te encuentro. Parece como si me estuvieras evitando-dijo una voz alegre detrás de ella.

Kathrin se giró y miró al dueño sin sentimiento alguno.

-Oye lo del otro día…-comenzó Remus cambiando su rostro por uno más serio.

-Ya me lo contó Grell-lo cortó ella.

-¿A si? ¿Y que te dijo exactamente?-preguntó con el cejo fruncido.

-Que todo fue por una estúpida apuesta-indicó Kathrin mientras se iba enfadando a cada palabra que decía.

Remus se quedó estupefacto.

Kathrin se giró para irse, pero Remus fue más rápido y la cogió del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó Kathrin.

-Las cosas no son así-replicó Remus.

-¡Déjame!-gritó ella con furia contenida.

-¡Kathrin, escúchame!-rogó él.

Kathrin se harto y le dio una bofetada.

-No me llames Kathrin-terminó ella soltándose de él y yéndose corriendo.

Remus, esta vez no intentó retenerla.

Kathrin se dirigió a la sala común y de allí a su habitación. Cuando llegó, Lily estaba haciendo los deberes y Emma se estaba peinando. Kathrin lo primero que hizo el llegar fue darle una fuerte patada al escritorio.

-Kathrin ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Emma al ver como su amiga se desahogaba con la pobre e inocente mesa.

-¡Lupin es un imbécil!-fue toda respuesta.

-Supongo que te refieres a Remus, pero ¿Qué ha hecho?-preguntó Lily.

-Preguntadle a él-terminó Kathrin-No quiero volver a verlo ni tampoco quiero hablar de él.

Kathrin sabía de sobra que Emma no se quedaría sin saber que es lo que había ocurrido. Y también sabía que su hermano no se daría por vencido. Sonrió. No sabía como llamar a los dos, si testarudos o persistentes. Aún así ella pensaba que no tenía intención de contar nada a Emma, ni de perdonar a Remus. Su única intención ahora, era dejar de quererlo.

Kathrin se dio cuenta de cómo Emma salía de la habitación y volvía a los diez minutos con Remus tras ella. Vio como le hacía señas a Lily y ambas salían para dejarlos solos. Kathrin se había apoyado en el escritorio y tenía los brazos cruzados a la espera de que hablara.

-Kathrin, de verdad que lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir como…-comenzó él, pero se detuvo aquí.

-¿Cómo que? Dilo no te cortes. Una muñeca, un trapo. ¿Qué?-le instó enfadada ella.

-Lo siento-repitió Remus.

-Vete, Lupin. No conseguirás que te crea-indicó ella, sin cambiar su expresión de enfado.

Pasó una semana, en la que Kathrin no le dirigió si siquiera una mirada a Remus. Una semana en la que sus amigas y los amigos de Remus intentaron convencerla para que le perdonara. Una semana perdida para todos.

Kathrin ya no sentía el dolor que había sentido y el enfado fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse simplemente en una táctica para ignorar al merodeador.

Un día a finales de esa semana, Kathrin observó como Emma hablaba seriamente con su hermano y como cinco minutos después este abría mucho los ojos sorprendido y buscaba en todas direcciones hasta mirarla a ella a los ojos. Kathrin endureció la mirada y la desvió.

Minutos después, Remus se acercaba a ella y se sentaba enfrente.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó él serio.

-¿Qué?-indagó ella de mala manera.

-Lo que me ha dicho Emma-contestó él.

-¿Acaso crees que se lo que Emma te dice todo el tiempo?-preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Remus la miró a los ojos, y luego dijo:

-Me ha dicho que me quieres.

Kathrin abrió los ojos, pero luego contestó.

-No, no es verdad. Yo te quería en pasado, pero tú conseguiste romper eso-terminó ella levantándose del sofá y yéndose a las escaleras femeninas, y hasta su habitación.

**No, no- Natalia **

**4ª parte: Dejaría todo.**

Después de encontrar a Kathrin y hablar con ella, Remus se había quedado sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-"¿Por qué se enfada tanto?"-se preguntaba.

Con pesar se dirigió a la sala común y allí se encontró con Emma esperándolo.

-¿Que le has hecho a Kathrin?-le preguntó la castaña.

-Yo no le he hecho nada-se defendió Remus.

-Pues se va a cargar el escritorio por que está enfadada contigo-replicó Emma.

-Pero, ¿Por qué se enfada tanto?-preguntó él derrumbándose en el sofá.

-Remus, no se lo que pasa, pero tienes que hablar con ella y arreglarlo-comentó ella.

Pasó una semana en la que Remus intentó encontrar un indicio de que Kathrin lo había perdonado. Ese indicio nunca llegó y Remus cada vez se sentía peor.

Se pasaba el día pensando en Kathrin y buscando alguna respuesta por la que la muchacha pudiera estar tan enfadada.

Pero no la encontró.

Remus se acercó a su hermana, cuando después de una semana pensando lo único que se ocurrió fue preguntarle a ella.

-Emma. ¿Por qué crees que a Kathrin le ha afectado tanto lo que pasó?-le preguntó.

-Te recuerdo, hermanito, que ni tu ni ella me habéis dicho que pasó-informó la castaña.

-Lo único que ocurrió fue que Grell me incitó a besarla, y lo hice. Desde entonces o no me habla o lo hace con toda la furia que puede reunir.

Emma abrió mucho los ojos.

-Remus…-comenzó despacio Emma-Kathrin se ha enfadado tanto, por que a ella le gustas-le informó.

Remus se quedo paralizado, y entonces buscó con la mirada a Kathrin.

-No puede ser Emma-replicó él cuando apartó la mirada de la chica.

-Remus le gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Y cuando tú la utilizaste para la apuesta heriste sus sentimientos. Por eso se ha enfadado tanto, y créeme yo también lo haría si me pasará lo mismo-explicó su hermana.

Remus se quedó pensativo unos minutos, miró a su hermana para comprobar lo que había oído y decidió acercarse a Kathrin.

Cuando Kathrin se fue diciéndole a Remus que ya no lo quería, este se quedó sentado en el sofá desesperado. Casi no le quedaban esperanza. Se puso las manos sobre la cara y empezó a darse cabezazos contra el respaldar del sofá.

-No creo que sea la mejor manera de conseguir que te perdone-le dijo una voz.

Remus miró de quien se trataba y vio a su pelirroja amiga.

Lily se sentó donde antes había estado Kathrin, frente a Remus.

-Emma me lo ha contado-le informó ella.

-Lily, siempre creí que Kathrin era ignorante de mi existencia. Creí que para ella solo era el hermano de su amiga. Y descubro que le gusto, cuando ya no le gusto-explicó él-Ya no se que hacer.

-No te des por vencido. Además no creo que haya dejado de quererte así como así-le animó la pelirroja.

-¿Y que hago? Ninguna de mis excusas sirve. Llegan demasiado tarde-reconoció Remus.

-Remus, ¿no crees que si te quiere y la quieres, debes luchar por ella, y si hace falta contra ella?-indagó Lily.

Remus la miró asombrado por su filosofía y seguidamente observó las escaleras por las que Kathrin había desaparecido.

Subía lentamente las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas a la vez que pensaba que iba a decirle a Kathrin. Llegó a la puerta, suspiró y entró a la habitación.

Kathrin estaba echada en la cama, pero no se dio cuando cuenta de que Remus había entrado. Él se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Fue entonces cuando ella lo miró, sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que nunca te rindes?-preguntó ella incorporándose y limpiando se un poco los restos de lágrimas.

-No lo haré hasta que me perdones. Kathrin, cierto es que casi nunca hemos hablado, pero fue por temor. Miedo al rechazo-indicó él desesperado.

-Ya claro. ¿También vienes a proponerme matrimonio y a darme un anillo?-preguntó la morena con ironía.

-Kathrin créeme por favor. En realidad yo si te quiero-terminó Remus con mucha dificultad.

Kathrin lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza a la vez que seguía llorando.

-No puedo perdonarte así como así-susurró ella.

-Haré lo que sea Kathrin. Solo dímelo-pidió Remus.

-Vete, por favor-dijo la morena.

Remus se dirigió a la puerta con tristeza, abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación se giró.

-No olvides lo que te he dicho-comentó, después se fue.

Kathrin desde dentro lloraba y pensaba seriamente en todo lo ocurrido.

_Mi piel también la dejaría, mi nombre, mi fuerza_

Remus cerró puerta tras de si y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Llegó a la sala común, donde sus amigos esperaban una respuesta, aunque teniendo en cuenta el ánimo que traía, ya se la imaginaban.

**Lo dejaría todo- Chayanne**

**5ª parte: No se vivir sin ti**

Kathrin se había tumbado en su cama de nuevo pensando en las palabras de Remus. Él tenía razón. Prácticamente, jamás habían hablado. Además parecía sincero en sus palabras. Kathrin siempre había pensado, que Remus y su amor, solo podrían tratarse de un sueño.

Remus se sentó de nuevo en la sala común. También pensando. Apenas quedaba una semana de curso. No iba a dejar que acabará la escuela sin que Kathrin lo perdonara. Eso ya lo tenía decidido. Quizás cuando lograse su perdón, ella aceptará que la quería, y sería sincera.

Kathrin se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Aún no tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, pero si tenía claro sus sentimientos. Sabía que nunca podría olvidarse de él.

Remus, a su vez, había decidido dar una vuelta al jardín. Con sus amigos y su hermana haciendo preguntas, era difícil pensar. Ahora que lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que tanto Emma, como la propia Kathrin, le habían dado más pistas de lo que el pensaba. Si hubiese echado cuenta, habría ocurrido lo que siempre había querido, lo que él quería ver como inevitable.

De repente el chico pensó en lo que ocurriría si Kathrin no llegaba a perdonarle. El solo hecho de pensarlo, ya le inquietaba.

-"¿Y si ocurriera? ¿Y si acabara el curso, y Kathrin no me ha perdonado?

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

Kathrin era la que estaba tras él. Al girarse le sonrió. Y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada expresaba interrogantes. Kathrin amplió su sonrisa al ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

-Kathrin, yo…-comenzó él.

-Shh. No digas nada, y menos aún si lo que vas a decirme es que lo sientes-lo cortó borrando su sonrisa-La que pide disculpas ahora soy yo. Siento haber sido tan dura, y no haberte escuchado. Me sentía dolida.

Remus sonrió.

-Te quiero-murmuró para que solo ella lo oyera.

-Yo también, Remus-indicó Kathrin.

Remus le cogió la cara con una mano, mientras que con la otra, agarraba una de las manos de la Chica. Kathrin colocó su mano libre en el torso de Remus. Poco a poco se fueron acercando, hasta que finalmente se fundieron en un dulce beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían. Y después, aún cogidos de la mano, subieron de nuevo a su sala común. Arriba sus amigos les esperaban, y cuando los vieron se lanzaron a hacer preguntas. Hasta que Emma que extrañamente no se había levantado, se acercó a ellos, y mirando a uno y a otro de manera pícara, indicó:

-Si ya sabía yo, que este par acabarían juntos. Pero Remus, no quiero sobrinitos todavía, ¿eh?-terminó guiñando un ojo, y sonrojando tanto a Remus como a Kathrin.

-¡¡Emma Lupin!! ¡Te voy a matar! ¿Cómo se te ocurre soltar eso en voz alta delante de toda la sala común?-preguntó Kathrin, empezando a correr tras su amiga.

El resto se sentó y observó a las dos amigas, hasta que estas también se sentaron. Remus abrazó a Kathrin por la cintura, y ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Emma se sentó entre Sirius y Lily, frente a la pareja, y viendo esta escena exclamó:

-¡Veis como tengo razón!

Remus y Kathrin se miraron, sonrieron e ignorando los comentarios burlones de Emma y compañía, volvieron a besarse.

**No se vivir sin ti- Merche y Alex**

XIII


End file.
